


TTSS Files: T.A.C

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This story is based on two new members of the TTSS, Tippy and CPU.
Relationships: Anti/Lotus Virus/Rurik Circuit/Goth Frame/Palette Cray/Crisis





	TTSS Files: T.A.C

This is a current place holder for a future Volume of The TTSS Files.

Written By Anti, Tippy, And Circuit.


End file.
